The blood platelet has been considered as an accessible model serotonergic neuron. Additionally, it is thought that morphine inhibits the adenylate cyclase activity of neural cells causing the affected cells to produce more adenyl cyclase enzyme in order to maintain the normal activity. This investigation is concerned with characterizing the affects of morphine on the prostaglandin stimulated adenyl cyclase of blood platelets.